harrypotterfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Matthew Lewis
Matthew David Lewis (Leeds, 27 giugno 1989) è un attore britannico, noto per aver interpretato Neville Paciock nella serie cinematografica di Harry Potter. Biografia Lewis ha recitato anche in altri film, come Some Kind of Life (1995) e The Sweet Shop (2010), e in diverse serie televisive. Biografia| modifica wikitesto Lewis è nato a Horsforth, Leeds, West Yorkshire, nel Regno Unito, figlio di Lynda e Adrian Lewis. Ha due fratelli: Anthony (attore) e Chris (montatore). Incominciò a recitare dall'età di cinque anni, debuttando nel film Some Kind of Life di Julian Jarrold. In seguito ha interpretato parti minori in diverse serie televisive. Dal 2001 al 2011 ha interpretato Neville Paciock negli otto film della serie cinematografica di Harry Potter. Nei contenuti extra del dvd di Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban, Lewis, ha rivelato che per il ruolo di Neville Paciock ha indossato scarpe di due taglie più grandi, delle punte di plastica sulle orecchie per renderle più attaccate alla testa e dei denti finti, anche se in realtà la sua dentatura è rimasta invariata, sia fuori che dentro la scena, fino al 2011 (come testimoniano numerose fotografie). Il 24 luglio 2012 è stato insignito di una Laurea ad Honorem presso l'università di Leeds, per il suo significativo contributo alle arti e alle opere di carità. Filmografia Cinema *''Some Kind of Life'', regia di Julian Jarrold (1995) *''Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale'' (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone), regia di Chris Columbus (2001) *''Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti'' (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), regia di Chris Columbus (2002) *''Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban'' (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban), regia di Alfonso Cuarón (2004) *''Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco'' (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), regia di Mike Newell (2005) *''Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice'' (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix), regia di David Yates (2007) *''Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue'' (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince), regia di David Yates (2009) *''Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1), regia di David Yates (2010) *''Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 ''(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2), regia di David Yates (2011) *''The Sweet Shop, regia di Ben Myers (2013) *''Io prima di te (Me Before You), regia di Thea Sharrock (2016) Televisione *''Dalziel and Pascoe ''- serie TV, 1 episodio (1996) *''Where the Heart Is - serie TV, 1 episodio (1997) *''City Central'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (1998) *''Heartbeat ''- serie TV, 1 episodio (1999) *''This Is Personal: The Hunt for the Yorkshire Ripper'', regia di David Richards - film TV (2000) *''Delitti in Paradiso'' - serie TV, 1 episodio (2015) Videografia *''Filth'', videoclip del singolo di A Band Of Buriers (2012) Doppiatori italiani *'Gabriele Patriarca' in Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale, Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti, Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban, Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco, Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice, Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue, Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 1, Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 *'Gianfranco Miranda' in Delitti in Paradiso *'Davide Perino' in Io prima di te Collegamenti esterni *IMDB Matthew Lewis en:Matthew Lewises:Matthew Lewisde:Matthew Lewisfr:Matthew Lewispl:Matthew Lewisno:Matthew Lewis Categoria:Attori (Mondo Reale) Categoria:Attori in HP1 Categoria:Attori in HP2 Categoria:Attori in HP3 Categoria:Attori in HP4 Categoria:Attori in HP5 Categoria:Attori in HP6 Categoria:Attori in HP7 Categoria:Attori in HP8